


Another Second Chance

by gatergirl79



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, Loss, M/M, Mentions of Rose/The Doctor, No Beta, Spoilers: Children of Earth, Spoilers: End of Time, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Doctor begins his latest regeneration, he visits some old friends and grants a wish. He travels back in time to save the world and a certain tea-boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta-Reader so will have Grammar/Spelling mistakes. You have been warned. Contains spoilers for all of Doctor Who and Torchwood.
> 
> This is a kind of crossover fix it story for Children of Earth, set during Doctor Who: End of Time, so if you haven’t seen either of these specials, you may not wish to continue.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Please review.

Jack could feel the tears pooling in his eyes as he looked down at his dying lover, his own body failing him, but unlike Ianto he would come back. He would live on. - And he’d be alone once more.

 

This had been why he’d tried to keep it causal; he hadn’t wanted to allow emotion into his relationship with the young Welshman man. He’d told himself repeatedly that it was just sex; just a need for company but deep down he’d known that was a lie. He’d known it for longer than he wanted to admit.

 

He brushed at Ianto’s slowly cooling cheek, telling him not to talk, to save his breath. He’d loved and lost before, too many times and it never got any easier. Heartbreak was Jack’s constant companion. It had been what had driven him to the actions he’d taken in 1965, the actions that had led to this moment. His desire not to care, not to feel, not to hurt would cost the world their children and him the first person he’d loved in over 60 years.

 

It was these moments in his life he hated, watching loved ones die in his arms while he carried on living, he knew from experience that he’d find love again, someday, after all he’d found Ianto, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t the most painful thing he’d ever have to live through. He’d thought about this a lot; he’d known this would happen one day. Ianto had known too. They’d discussed it only yesterday. Ianto’s reply had been to make the most of the time they had. Only they hadn’t had the chance, the world had gotten in the way, a new crisis, Rhys and his damn baked beans. - Now they’d never get to. It was over.

 

As he looked down at Ianto his heart broke anew and the pain shot through his chest, ripping at his heart. Alice came to mind and Steven. He would have to watch them die one day. He would keep burying those he loved, year after year. How was this fair? They died while he lived on and on.

 

Jack swallowed back more tears and clung to the tea-boy who’d thrown himself into Jack life almost four years before. He’d decided long ago that this was his punishment, though for what crime he couldn’t say. He’d thought it was because of Grey. That allowing his baby brother to be taken was why now he lost everyone he loved. For so long he’d believed that. Then Grey had been given back to him but he’d kept losing. Grey had taken Tosh and Owen, and his guilt had dissolved to anger and then to pity before finally settling on forgiveness. - Of Grey _and_ himself.

 

His lungs were burning in his chest but his gaze never left the tear filled frightened eyes of the man he loved. He wanted to say the words, to tell Ianto. He knew the younger man wanted to hear them and Jack desperately wanted to say them, they burned in his chest with the need to speak but tears clogged his throat. Tightening it until he could barely breathe let alone speak. The unfair universe was taking another piece of Jack Harkness’ heart and he wondered how long it would be until he had no heart left.

 

Jack had cursed his fate for over two hundred years. He’d wanted to be rid of his immortality a thousand times. Every time he allowed someone into his heart he wanted to be free to love them back with the knowledge that they would grow old together. He felt that now as he watched Ianto slowly losing his fight to live.

 

The younger man asked if he would remember him in a thousand years. Jack answer with a promise while wondering if he would. He hoped, prayed that he’d never forget a single moment with the man in his arms but couldn’t help but fear that time would rob him of the memory as surely as it was robbed him of the person.

 

 

 

 

___TORCHWOOD/DOCTOR WHO___

 

 

 

 

5,000,000,00 .

Platform One.

 

The Doctor watched his younger self and Rose through the small window. He shouldn’t be here, he knew that but he didn’t care anymore. This was his last hurrah and he was going out with a bang. He would regenerate soon and he had a few things he wanted to do first.

 

As he watched Rose slip her hand into his while watching the sun envelope the planet earth he felt his chest grip tight and his fingers tingle at the memory of her touch. He missed her so much. The pain of losing Rose Tyler was one of the worst he’d ever lived though. It always hurt to lose those around him, to watch friends and companions leave or die, but Rose had been different. She’d been the first person he’d allowed into his heart in centuries.

 

He’d lost his wife, children and grandchildren and it had broken him but there was something about his bond with Rose that made losing her almost unbearable. If he were honest he was glad to regenerating…Maybe then the pain to stop.

 

What made it harder for him to live with, was knowing that somewhere out in the universe. In an alternate universe she was happy with him, or at least another human version of him. However, while that other man had his face and his feeling, his thoughts and memories, he wasn’t the Doctor. He wasn’t the man that had saved Rose from Autons in Henrik’s Department Store all those years ago. Five year in the life span of the Doctor wasn’t really all that long, but two years with Rose was a lifetime that hadn’t been enough.

 

The doctor swallowed back the pain and tears, turning away from the scene he still remembered. He wasn’t here for Rose, he wasn’t ready for that meeting yet. He could feel time ripping at his insides, pulling him away from this life and hurtling him forward into the next. Taking a deep breath he moved through the corridors of Platform One. He was here for someone else entirely. He wanted an answer to a question and to say thank you.

 

In a small room stood the large tank that was home to the man he’d come in search of, the one with a secret that the Doctor was determined to know. Whether the man was expecting him or he felt his presence he couldn’t say but he opened his eyes and met the Doctor’s with a warmth in their depths that spoke of old friendship and affection.

 

The pair were silent for a long while, just watching each other. Then he spoke. “Jack.”

There was another pregnant pause before the other man, if he could be called a man any longer, replied. “Doctor.” his voice harsh, raw and yet filled with care and warmth. “Nice to see you old friend.”

 

The Doctor walked towards the tank and the large head that resided within. The Face of Boe, otherwise known as Captain Jack Harkness. The Doctor grinned as he knelt down before him. “Good to see you too Jack.”

 

Jack regarded the other man for a while. “You are regenerating.” he sighed sadly.

“Soon.” The Doctor nodded. “I just wanted to make a quick visit to some old friends before I go and to see if I was right about you.” The Doctors voice was light but there was pain in his gaze that Jack could see clearly.

“How did you know?”

“You told me remember. - Me and Martha, after that year of hell. You told us you were known as the Face of Boe when you younger.”

“Yes.” the deep voice smiled. “That was such a long time ago now, so many years Doctor. - I saw Rose and you. You’re both here to watch the death of the planet. It was so hard watching you both, knowing I couldn‘t speak to you.”

The Doctor bowed his head. “It’s our first date.”

“I know. Rose told me about it once.” Jack sighed sadly. “This was the day Rose Tyler changed your life.”

The Doctor met the aging man’s large eyes and nodded.

 

This was the day Rose decided to stay with him and in doing so would change him _and_ Jack for the better. Rose was the one who’d save them both and for that they loved her deeply.

 

The Doctor let out a painful gasp as the radiation took another bite out of his chest. He braced himself against Jack’s life support tank and breathed deeply.

“Are you alright Doctor?” Jack asked with concern.

“It’s nothing. It will be over soon.”

“We both know it’s not that simple Doctor.”

 

And they did. Jack and the Doctor shared an understanding few could. They were the only ones left now. Despite Rose being only a few feet away, they knew she was dead too. They’d both lost those they loved. The Doctor turned to look at Jack once more.

 

“Jack?”

“Hmm.”

“Thank you. - For everything you done and will do for me. - And I’m sorry that you had to live this life. I would not wish it on anyone.”

“You have nothing to apologize for Doctor. The universe and destiny decided that I was to live this life, not you. I have a purpose. We both know that.”

“Yana.” the Doctor nodded.

“Yes.”

 

Silence filled the room again and the two ancient friends reminisce over their joint destinies and the cost.

“Jack. - I have to go, I want to see the other before…” he trailed off for a few seconds swallowing back the pain. “…But…I… - You are a great and loyal friend Jack….”

“As are you Doctor. It was an honour to know you.”

“I - I want to give you something. Is there something I can do for you?”

Jack fell silent, thinking. “You cannot give me what I want Doctor. There are rules that we must all follow.”

 

The Doctor brushed his hand over the cool glass. “Jack? - If I could go back and stop you from becoming this I would but we both know that I can‘t. You’re one of those fixed moments in time that cannot be changed. But if there is something else.”

 

Jack closed his eyes and the Doctor saw a tear slip from his old eyes as memories flittered across his face, as two faces floated before him, both young, both innocent, both dead because of his actions. They were faces that had never left him. For five thousand years and never would until his dying day.

 

He’d said he’d never forget and he never had. Jack hadn’t thought it possible to hold on to a single lifetime but those few short years with Ianto had branded themselves so completely into his mind, heart and soul that no amount of time could wash them away. He’d loved again, he’d had other children and grandchildren but that had never wiped Ianto or Steven from his heart and with each day that passed their memories did not fade, the pain of their deaths did not lessen, though it had stopped eating at his soul.

 

He’d wished a thousand times that he’d hadn’t have used Steven to stop the 456. That he’d found another way. He’d wished a thousand more that he’d been given longer with Ianto. That he’d had the courage to tell the man he loved him. That he’d been able to save him.

 

He knew that it could never last. That Ianto would age and die and he‘d have to suffer that pain again. But with the choice in his hands, he’d rather lose Ianto Jones to time and have a life with him than to lose him to an enemy never knowing just what he’d meant to Jack.

 

It wasn’t just Ianto and Steven that Jack regretted losing. He’d lost his daughter too. His action that day had broken any connection there may have been between them. Any hope Jack had had about building a relationship with Alice had dissolved to nothing in a single act of sacrifice. Losing one person you loved was painful enough, losing three had almost killed him. He’d run away then, hidden from the pain and it had cost more lives, people that he could have saved if he had been there, if Torchwood had been there.

 

Now the Doctor was offering him a second chance. The events of the 456 were not fixed like himself. They had had no rippling long-term effects on the destiny of earth, except that people became wearier of those they put their trust in and what lay beyond the stars. In fact, that event had caused more harm than good, setting humanity back while strengthening it at the same moment.

 

But there would be other times for humanity to prove their courage and resilient. Many more instances where a threat was made and they would have to band together. All that moment had done was robbed the world of a brave, loyal and loving man and destroyed earth’s best weapon against the dark.

 

“Yes, Doctor.” Jack sighed wearily. “There is something you can give me.” His voice tightened with emotion, knowing full well he was being selfish but not caring. He’d scarified so much for earth and humanity and his place in the grand design, it was only fair that he could be selfish once in his lifetime.

 

 

 

 

___TORCHWOOD/DOCTOR WHO___

 

 

 

 

Jack was staring down at the man who’d put his faith as well as his life in his hands, tears cling to his lashes as he gently rocked Ianto in his arms. He still couldn’t say the word and it pained him.

“A thousand years’ time you won’t remember me.” Ianto wept.

“Yes. Yes I will. - I promise.” and he meant it to his very soul.

 

Jack watched in horror as Ianto’s eyes rolled back into his head, the fight almost over and he’d lost. They’d both lost. “Ianto? Ianto? - Don’t go.” Jack sobbed. He could feel the burning once again in his own lungs as the virus took hold. He knew he’d follow his lover into death soon, only he’d return, alone.

“Don’t leave me, please. - Please don’t.” Jack pleaded desperately.

 

He was so focused on his pain that he didn’t even notice the familiar screaming sound or the shift in the air. He didn’t notice the golden wall closing around him until they were solid and complete. Then he looked up and met the eyes of the only man who could understand the agony he was going though. The Doctor looked between Jack and Ianto and gave a small encouraging smile. Jack pulled his attention back to Ianto, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips as the virus finally pulled him into the abyss.

 

 

 

___TORCHWOOD/DOCTOR WHO___

 

 

 

The Doctor watched as Jack fell back against the Tardis floor, death claiming him once again. He didn’t know how long he’d be out and it didn’t matter. The Doctor had made Jack a promise and that’s why he was here. He looked down at the young man dead at his feet and gave a sad smile before walking over to the control panel.

 

Jack had told him all about Ianto Jones. The Doctor had spoken to Ianto once when they’d been fighting the Daleks and his impression then had been a good one. When he’d asked Jack what he could give him to say thank you for everything, Jack had had initial concern about altering history but the Doctor had brushed them off. After all, it was what he did, altering history. So after making that clear to the infamous Face of Boe, he hadn’t hesitated.

 

 _“Save Ianto and stop the 456.”_ he’d almost begged, tears in his large ancient eyes that had seen so much over five thousand years but had only wanted to see Ianto’s face one more time.

 

Jack had gone on to tell him about the aliens that had tried to take the children of earth and the Doctor had been furious, less at the aliens as at himself. He’d been so concerned about his own anger and pain at losing Rose, Donna and fighting against the coming dark that he hadn’t considered that his friend might need him still. So he had made a promise to fix it. This was his last act of redemption.

 

He’d left Jack and gone in search of a few things he’d need and now here he was. London, England, Earth, 2009. He pressed a few buttons of the console and watched as the Chulan Nanogenes engulfed the dead man’s body. They’d been programmed with human DNA, Ianto’s DNA. Care of a hairbrush in his flat that the Doctor had stopped by to borrow a year before.

 

The small glowing golden lights flew around Ianto like bees around honey, doing their work, repairing the damages tissue, restoring his life, The Doctor smile to himself as he watched the dance of the nanogenes. Nanogenes had been how he’d met Jack Harkness.

 

1941 London. Jack had been a conman then, trying to sell him and Rose a military transport. He hadn’t known that his little con would be the cause of a virus that almost cost humanity dearly, or that it would almost cost Jack his life. At least if Rose hadn’t insisted on saving him and thank goodness she had.

 

They hadn’t known then that the conman from the Boeshane Peninsula would become the most respected and wise being in the universe. That he would be a legend who would save humanity countless times. Not even Jack knew just yet what his future held and thank heavens, the man was hard enough to live with as it was.

 

The Doctor chuckled to himself as he worked. He’d had everything ready thanks to Jack. He had the wave frequency ready all he had to do was hit the button, but he wouldn’t be the man he was if he didn’t give them a chance. Though that dark part of him wanted to just hit the button and end it now.

 

As the Doctor shrugged into his long coat he heard the gasp as Ianto Jones took his first breath of resurrected life.

“Welcome back.” The Doctor smiled down at him.

“Where am I?” the shaken Welshman asked, his gaze searching the room before settling on Jack. He didn’t think twice before scrambling over to him. “Jack? Jack!”

“You’ll both be fine.” the Doctor said lightly. “If you’ll excuse me for a few minutes I have some aliens to threat.”

 

Ianto watched in open-mouthed amazement as the Doctor walked out of the Tardis doors.

 

 

 

 

___TORCHWOOD/DOCTOR WHO___

 

 

 

 

The men and women stared at the TV screen in shock and just a little fear at the blue box. They all knew who it was and they all knew what it meant. The Doctor had returned to save them once again, but for those gathered that wasn’t a reason to rejoice, it was a reason to be fearful.

 

The Doctor had his own rules, rules he expected them to live by. What they’d done, what they had been sat there planning to do only a few moments ago went against those rules and now they would have to answer for it.

 

Everyone knew what had happened to Harriet Jones when she’d gone against the Doctor. They’d had a golden age for a while but the Doctor had destroyed that, though none of them knew how, all that was known was that his wrath was not something you wished to be on the receiving end of.

 

Lois Habbiba had watched the screen with a confused frown as the blue boxes materialised in the room, her heart clenching as is appeared exactly where the two men were sat. She’d gasped at the sight, assuming logically that it had landed on them.

 

There was silence in the room and Lois felt the growing fear and unease as the men and women of the cabinet watched the scene unfold before them. Finally a figure stepped out of the box. It turned to glare at the video camera, his face handsome, young and filled with anger. He didn’t need to speak for everyone to know that once he was done with the alien threat they would be next and everyone but Lois shifted uncomfortably in their seat as he turned to address the 456.

 

 

 

 

___TORCHWOOD/DOCTOR WHO___

 

 

 

 

The Doctor stood facing the tank with his usual air of superior confidence, his hands in the pocket of his trousers and his head high. He didn’t speak first; he just let the aliens watch him. He took another step forward and waiting.

“Who are you?” they finally asked in a distorted voice.

The Doctor didn’t’ answer.

“Who are you?” the 456 repeated.

 

The Doctor swallowed as another wave of pain coursed through his body. Usually he would be showing off, declaring his name so as to drive fear into his enemy but he was tired. Tired of it all, the pain, the fighting, aliens who always fought to destroy humanity despite his warnings and threats, tired of humanity that put their trust and power in the hand of men and woman who would rather give up than fight. People who never understand that for humanity to thrive they have to stand as one against all comers. They had to realises that their biggest enemy where themselves.

 

“Who are you?” the voice grew impatient and with a sigh the Doctor took another step

“I’m talking. - You’re listening.”

Silence.

“You will leave, _without_ the children. You will leave and _never_ return.”

“We have already heard your threats. - We have already shown you they mean nothing to us.”

The Doctor didn’t speak for a few moments. “You heard their threats, now you hear _mine_.- LEAVE!”

“Who are you?”

“You don’t need to know who I am, only that I can destroy you. I have given you the chance to leave in peace because that’s the kind of man I am. - But it’s the only chance I will give you. - So leave now or never leave at all.”

 

The tank shook as the alien throw itself against it, a sickly yellow mucus coating the window. Usually the Doctor would make some kind of smart-ass comment about getting him something for the couch but he was not in the mood for banter today. He just wanted to fulfil his promise to Jack and then continue on his journey. Say his goodbyes. - See Rose one last time.

“No.” the 456 answered.

 

The Doctor didn’t say another word, he didn’t give another warning or comment; he just turned around and headed for the Tardis door. As he lay his hand on the handle he paused. That arrogant pride that had gained him both enemies and friends alike reared its head and he turned to look at the tank once more. “By the way, I’m the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords.” he swallowed against the pain once more and pushed at the door.

 

 

 

 

___TORCHWOOD/DOCTOR WHO___

 

 

 

 

While the Doctor confronted the 456, Ianto sat at Jack’s side, cradling his head in his lap and waiting for him to wake up. He still had no idea what had happened. He knew who the man that had just left was, Jack’s Doctor, which meant that he was sat on the floor of the Tardis, but he had no idea why or how he’d gotten here…Or how he was still alive.

 

He’d been dying, he knew that without a doubt. He’d felt his life slipping away but in the dark something had called to him. A familiar American voice had pleaded with him to stay and Ianto had fought his way back. He’d thought it would be impossible, the pull towards the abyss had been so strong, but then there had been a warmth, like a rope leading him back to life. - Back to Jack. Ianto pressed a kiss to Jack’s head and whispered for him to wake up, they had worked to do.

 

And then there was the sudden gasp of air, a jolt to Jack’s body and then their eyes met.

“Ianto?” Jack asked in confusion.

“Yeah.” the Welshman smiled down at him.

Jack’s hand lifted to touch the younger man’s cheek, his flesh warm. The small cuts and bruises that he’d gotten from the explosion of the hub were gone, his eyes were clear. “Did I actually die this time?” Jack asked, with a hint of hope in his voice.

Ianto shook his head. “Afraid not Sir, you’re back in the land of the living. - We both are.”

“But…”

Ianto shrugged. “I don’t have a clue Sir. - I’ll have to ask that Doctor of yours.”

 

Jack frowned as he realised where he was. The Tardis. The Doctor. He was here, he’d come. “Where is he?” Jack asked snapping upright in an instant.

“Said he was going to threaten some aliens.” Ianto smirked and Jack grinned from ear to ear.

“Oh, I’ve got to see this.” Jack laughed merrily, getting to his feet and rushing to the door, Ianto right behind him. They hadn’t gotten far when the door flew open and the Doctor marched in, his face blank and stern.

“Doctor?” Jack frowned, feeling the change in his old friend.

“Welcome back Jack.” he answered as he shrugged out of his coat, throwing it over the chair. “Feeling better Ianto?”

“Huh… Yeah, but…”

“Nanogenes.” was all the Doctor said as he began typing at the keyboard.

“Nanogenes?” Jack and Ianto said in unison,

A small smirk pulled at the Doctor’s lips. “Do you do that often? Talking at the same time?”

Jack glared at the older man for a few seconds before ignoring the comment completely.

 

“But the Tardis doesn’t have Nanogenes?” Jack frowned.

The Doctor didn’t reply, his concentration full focused on the screen before him.

“Doctor? - Doctor? What are you…?”

“I’m about get rid of the 456 for good.” he announced with that confident air, but beneath it Jack could hear the weariness and the pain.

“How?” Ianto frowned.

 

The Doctor looked up and smiled at Ianto before settling his gaze on Jack. “An old friend gave me a little inside information. - Just a little tweak here and….” He made a great show of flicking the switch, that adrenaline high he got from defeating the bad guys taking hold. “You two might want to watch this.”

 

Jack and Ianto moved around to watch the screen. Nothing seemed to be happening at first. All they could hear was the high-pitched scream the 456 gave out. The Doctor hit a button and another screen flickered to settle on the BBC News where a reporter was telling the country about how the children of earth had once again stop and begun screaming, like they didn’t already know this.

 

“They’re doing it again. - Their going to kill them all.” Ianto said in a panic.

“Not quite.” The Doctor smirked, tapping at the view screen where the 456 were slamming against the windows of their tank, yellow mucus flying up to coat the glass. The three men watched as the screaming continued, until yellow turned to red, which turned to fire. They watched at the tank filled with flames before it shot up into the sky and out into space. The Doctor pressed a few more buttons and the screen shifted to radar where a small blip blinked for a second or two before going dark.

 

Ianto was the first to break the silence. “So? - Is it…over?” the Welshman asked looking between the two men.

“It’s over.” The Doctor nodded. “I’ll doubt any others will come looking but just in case.” he hit another button and a disk popped out of a slot in the side of the control console. He handed it to Jack. “Better keep this safe.”

“How did you?” Jack frowned taking the disk.

“Like I said Jack, an old friend gave me what I needed. - I just had to reverse the wave length they used to kill Clement McDonald.”

“Clement’s dead?” Jack and Ianto said in unison once again.

“I’m afraid so, about the same time you too went. I was able to intercept the communication between him and the 456. I used the Tardis to feed it back to them with a little extra boost.”

The three men all looked at each other for a long moment before Jack spoke.

“Thank you.”

The Doctor gave him a smile that said so much. Jack’s thanks wasn’t just for saving earth and the children, it was about saving Ianto and Steven.

 

“I’ll leave the clean up to you.” the Doctor smiled. “Make sure the morons at the top don’t stay there. I would have thought they’d learnt their lesson after Harriet…not to mention Saxon, but I guess this planet will always put their faith in the wrong people.” Doctor said with a hint of sadness in his voice and a shake of his head. “Which is why, I guess, they need you.” he met Jack’s blue gaze with a smile. “And as much as it pains me to say it, Torchwood.”

“We’re not that bad, really.” Jack smiled brightly. “We’ve got the best tea-boy in world.” he winked at Ianto, who dropped his head and blushed, causing both the Doctor and Jack to laugh.

“So I gather.” The Doctor said, looking at the younger man knowingly.

 

Another shot of pain ripped through him, reminding him that he was on a schedule. Swallowing down the groan that fought for release, the Doctor held out his hand to Jack. “It was an honour knowing you Captain Jack Harkness.”

Jack looked into his friends eyes and knew instantly what this was. A farewell. “When?”

Doctor lowered his hand unshaken. “Soon.”

The two men stared at each other, tears filling Jack’s eyes once more before he embraces the Doctor in a tight hug. “It was a honour.” he whispered. Taking a step back Jack straightened his spine and saluted the man in front of him.

“Maybe we’ll meet again in another lifetime.” The Doctor said with a tight voice.

“I hope so Doctor.”

“Now get the hell out of my Tardis, you’ve got work to do and people to see.”

 

Jack grabbed Ianto’s hand and his breath hitched at the skin-to-skin contact. Ianto was alive, _his_ Ianto, he had his chance to tell the man everything he hadn’t been able to. - But as he looked into the younger man’s blue eyes he knew he wouldn’t say any of them. As they reached the door the Doctor’s voice stopped them.

 

“Oh Jack. - A message from my friend. - Don’t mess it up.” his gaze flickered to Ianto for a few seconds. “You won’t get another second chance.”

Jack swallowed and gave the Doctor a brief nod before exiting the Tardis, Ianto’s hand firmly secured in his.

 

The two men stood back and watched as the Tardis flickered out of existence, the screaming of its engines filling the room.

“So that was the Doctor?” Ianto asked causally.

“Yeah. That was the Doctor.” Jack nodded sadly, knowing he’d never see him again. - At least not in this lifetime.

“Good looking.”

Jack’s lips curved up in a smile. “Are you jealous….? - Or should I be?”

Ianto shrugged. “His coats not as nice as yours. - And I doubt he knows how to cheat at naked hide and seek.”

 

Jack burst into rigorous laughter and pulled Ianto into a passionate, hungry kiss not giving a damn who was watching. The Doctor was right, he wouldn’t get another second chance. Pulling back he looked into Ianto’s eyes. “Hide and Seek later, right now we have to clean house.”

Ianto nodded, his cheerful smile fading to be replaced by wrathful anger as the two men turned determinedly towards the door and marched out ready to set the world to rights once more.

 

 

 

 

 

___TORCHWOOD/DOCTOR WHO___

 

 

 

 

 

1stJan 2005

The Powell Estate, Earth

 

He stood in the cold shadows as his body began to painfully fail him. This was his last visit. He’d already helped Martha and Mickey Smith. He’d kept his promise to Jack Harkness and saved Ianto Jones. He’d saved Luke Smith and bide a silent sad farewell to Sarah-Jane. He’d delivered a wedding gift to Donna. Now there was only one more goodbye to be said. The most important _and_ the most painful.

 

The ice-cold wind blew past him as he first saw her, walking through the estate on New Year’s Eve with her mum. He could hear their conversation, so normal, everyday, they had no idea what lay ahead of them. Right now she was just Rose Tyler, daughter of Jackie and Pete Tyler. Girlfriend of Mickey Smith. Shop-girl.

 

He watched her hug her mum in the snow and wish her happy new year before Jackie went off in another direction and Rose headed towards their flat. She glanced up at the stars as she walked unaware that someday soon she would be flying among them. Soon she would be so much more than just a daughter and girlfriend, she had no idea of her potential, of her destiny. - Or of him. Soon she would know all these things. She would become Rose Tyler. Bad Wolf. Saviour of Humanity. Leader. Soldier. Friend.

 

But as much as she would learn all these things about herself, there would be one thing she would never know, one thing that he would never be able to tell her. Well, she’d heard the words, but he hadn’t been the one to say them and he knew that they would continue to burn in his chest until he did and this was his last chance.

 

He let out a grunt of pain as the end drew closer.

“You alright mate?”

Her voice filled the night air and the Doctor felt his hearts constrict in his chest. He looked at her, huddled against the cold winter wind but her smile was bright as the summer sun, as it always was, the friendly concern that he loved ringing in her voice.

“Too much to drink?”

“Something like that yeah.” he grunted, nodding.

 

His hearts were pounding, the pain raging in his body but none of that mattered as long as he was with Rose. _One last time, one last chance._

“Anyway, Happy New Year.”

She turned to leave and he felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. Just a few more moments, that’s all he wanted. Just a few more. “What year is it?”

“Blimey, how much have you had?” She laughed lightly and the Doctor shrugged. “2005. January 1st”

“2005.” _Soon_. They’d meet soon and she would change his life.

 

“Tell you what…” the Doctor said, tears burning in his throat. “I bet you’re going to have a really great year.”

“Yeah?” Rose smiled so bright it could almost light up the night. She gave him a small shy nod. “See yeah.” then she was rushing away, out of the wind and snow.

 

The Doctor watched her go with that pain tearing at his hearts, his throat tight. He remembered what he’d told Jack. _“You don’t get another second chance.”_ the words burned inside. Rose had already heard them but he needed to say them. As he watched her walk away he whispered them on the wind. “I love you, Rose Tyler.”

 

With their speaking the Doctor knew it was over. He’d done all he needed to do. He’d seen his friends happy and safe and fighting on. Now it was his time to pass the baton on to his future. As he staggered towards the Tardis he hoped that that future would be filled with more adventures, more friends. He never wanted to be alone again. - Above all he hoped that his future never forgot the woman that had given him a reason to live again.

 

And as he stood in the Tardis, his regeneration clawing for release he knew one thing for sure. He didn’t want to go.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I just had to write this after re-watching T: CoE the other night. I needed to fix the biggest mistake the show ever made, killing our lovely Ianto Jones. I’d been wanting to write this fix for a while but hadn’t really been able to until now.
> 
> I absolutely hated both the end to Torchwood: Children of Earth and Doctor Who: End of Time. Mainly the fact that I wanted the Doctor to say those three little words whether Rose heard them or not. And that instead of giving Jack Alonso’s name on that piece of paper, it should have told him to come home to earth.
> 
> I’m sure some of you probably wanted me to fix the Doctor’s death too, but to be honest I don’t think I could have. There really was no getting out of that one. I’m sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, even if it’s just a little bit.
> 
> Thanks for reading, reviewing (if you chose to) and faving (if you do).
> 
> See ya next time. Hopefully.
> 
> Cyber-hug
> 
> GATERGIRL79.
> 
> Xx


End file.
